1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film image signal generation apparatus which outputs images of still photographs such as ones upon a photographic film as an image signal such as a video signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As apparatuses for converting an image upon a photographic film which has been developed into an image signal such as a video signal or the like and then outputting this signal, there are disclosed (in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,924, 4,485,406, and 4,506,300) apparatuses which output an image on a film as a video signal which has been shot by using a CCD camera. If this output signal is then input into a video monitor, it is possible to view the image on the film upon the screen of the monitor. Further, it is possible to edit the image onto a video tape, or to output it using a video printer or the like.